


【Jason中心/Batfamily】Burning Down（幽灵杰森，微恐怖向）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 蝙蝠家来到一处新买的别墅度假，而这里已经被幽灵寄宿了。普通人AU
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯•韦恩有三个孩子。在阿福的百般劝说下，迪克终于和提姆联手要挟布鲁斯进行一次家庭旅行，事实上也不过是去一栋刚买的庄园游玩。几天之前一封匿名邮件寄到了韦恩庄园，大肆夸奖了这栋湖畔别墅，甚至用一个“隐藏在园中的秘密”抛砖引玉，最后以达米安想要用来养宠物为由买下了。

当他们在庄园门口停下车时，一个机车队从车边路过，“快看，又是想要挑战鬼宅的蠢蛋！”达米安冲着他们比了一个中指，被迪克伸手按了下去。

“鬼宅？我可不记得在这里接过凶杀案。”迪克站在栅栏门外向内观望，而提姆用寄来的钥匙打开了大门。“如果你有印象，那叫跨区出警。”提姆拖着箱子走在鹅卵石路上，紧跟其后的是达米安和布鲁斯，“为什么一说到鬼宅他们就看起来跃跃欲试，是我的错觉吗？”迪克震惊地回头询问阿福，得到了老人一个意味深长的目光。

房屋被很好地装修过，挂壁的烛台里摆放着完整的蜡烛，达米安率先冲出屋观察了湖边的钓鱼点，一艘小游艇被拴在木栈道旁。“至少我们这几天有吃的了。”提姆玩着手机打趣，他分到了不错的房间，二楼向阳处，有着很好的网络状况。

“事实上，我们还是得点外送，至少要外送食材。”迪克从三楼探出头来，猜拳大获全胜的他获得了阁楼的使用权，达米安在楼下冲他吐舌头。“往好处想，我们说服了阿福一起来，至少咱们几个不用尝试做饭了。”

而布鲁斯没有加入他的儿子们之间的悠闲对话，他把行李放入衣柜中关好，转身把睡衣放在床铺上时他听到吱噶的声响，像是老旧的木门打开的嘶声。布鲁斯愣了一下，他缓慢地回过头，方才关好的柜门大敞着，行李箱上密码锁的号码明显被转动过，楼上传来迪克的笑声，但是布鲁斯听见了另一个声音，混杂在嬉笑声中轻声地呢喃。

他狂奔出了卧室。

提姆发现布鲁斯的表情像见了鬼一样，“冷静点，我们还没准备现在就去钓鱼，如果这艘船还有油的话。”

“车里没有油了。”布鲁斯说，他连油箱盖都没来得及关上，心跳飙升到几乎反胃，而理智告诉他这可能只是什么人的恶作剧，或许就是刚才路过的机车队。“全都被抽走了，本来应该在我口袋里的车钥匙不见了。”

几个人愣了一下，只有达米安不屑地磕着薯片，“你们知道鬼并不存在对吧。”话音刚落湖边就传来了奇怪的落水声，布鲁斯伸手挡住了皱紧眉头准备前去查看的迪克。“看水面上。”他抬手指了指湖心，空无一物的水面却倒映着人影，人影向前伸出两只手像是寻求一个拥抱。

这下连达米安都没再出声，他停下了吃零食的手，牙齿紧咬透露出不悦，那是个儿童的身影，不论是它可能的死因还是那明目张胆出现散发出的气息都让达米安感到烦躁。“看起来幽灵并不想让我们离开。”提姆突然开口，他展示了一下已然完全没有信号的手机，和一条刚刚收到的没有号码的短信。【留下】，上面这么写着。

“你看起来一点也不惊讶。”布鲁斯坐在沙发上接过阿尔弗雷德的红茶，在经历了三个小时和幽灵躲猫猫尝试逃脱却都被关门堵窗地锁回别墅内后，一家人筋疲力尽地选择了顺从，尤其是意识到幽灵看起来并不打算伤害他们之后。“而且你是唯一一个全程都没有碰到恐怖事件的人。”

阿福只是一如既往地摆好盘子后准备离开，“可能他只是觉得捉弄一个老人没什么意思吧。”布鲁斯感知到了什么一般皱了一下眉，接着客厅就传来了尖叫声和嬉闹的笑声。

一个血手印突然出现在达米安倚靠的窗玻璃上，像是被人用力拍上一般发出“砰”的一声，达米安尖叫着跳开的同时也扔掉了手里的饼干，而坐在沙发上的迪克大笑着拿出手机录像。“说实话，你和提姆是所有人里最惨的了。”他用脸接住了达米安投来的抱枕，并且无视了对方煞有其事的威胁。迪克的脸上还有铁栅栏留下的红痕，因为试图冲出大门被幽灵用铁门狠狠地关在了脸上。

提姆刚刚在湖边探索的时候被一只手抓住脚腕拖进了水里，湿漉漉地被拉出水面后却发现连手机和鞋都统统消失了。“我们的小幽灵看起来很擅长偷窃嘛。”迪克用外套罩住提姆的时候调侃道。现在提姆正在浴室泡澡，他其实并不想一个人待太久，用迪克的脑袋想想也知道幽灵并不喜欢他，而浴缸、镜子加密闭环境，想也知道幽灵来整他只是早晚的事儿。而刚才达米安的叫声证明，马上就轮到自己了。

提姆伸手去拿浴巾时发现浴缸边的水下开始向上冒着气泡，从断断续续到持续不断，他屏住呼吸缩回双腿，接着气泡停下了，像是有人被按进水里直到窒息。紧接着从天花板传来了水珠滴落的声音，浴缸里的水开始泛红，血液的腥臭味在闷热的浴室里蔓延，提姆跳出浴缸难以置信地看着整池水最后变成血池。他喊来了迪克。

“冷静点，小侦探。”迪克一进门就被血腥味冲得两眼发昏，呛咳到喉咙疼痛才缓过劲儿来，提姆看起来并不像是受到惊吓，他在浴室里焦灼地踱步，“我们一直都搞错了，如果幽灵的理论成立的话，这根本就不是单纯的恶作剧，而是线索。没油的汽车，湖心的人影，湖边的手还有浴缸里的血。”

“可惜我们现在没有办法查一下这里到底有没有凶杀案了，毕竟它切断了所有的信号。”迪克重新确认了一下手机，又失望地把它放回了口袋。“你认为幽灵在给我们提供它死亡的线索？”

“它的确是个小孩。”达米安突兀地说，他看向被水蒸气遮掩得雾蒙蒙的镜子，有什么东西在镜面上写写画画，留下湿淋淋的笔迹和刺耳的摩擦声。儿童的笔迹，最后附带着一个调皮的五角星。【答对了】，浴室随即安静了下来。

布鲁斯在一楼打转，他刚从户外的花圃回来，待在房屋里令他持续性的头疼，莱斯利医生给他开过一些药，本来随着时间缓解了不少的疼痛突然在这天又回来了。他拒绝过莱斯利的好意，他不需要一个心理医生，头疼多半是工作压力，而他把这个当作借口，将工作推给了提姆。

布鲁斯又听见小孩子的笑声，那个欢乐的声音围着他打转，地板发出碰撞的声音像是跳跃留下的印记，他下意识的伸出手却什么都没有触碰到，那阵笑声风一般的离开了，他抬头看见他三个孩子脸色极差地面对着他。

入夜之前他们开始翻找整栋别墅，户主AKA布鲁斯•韦恩默许了小范围的破坏行为，所以二楼所有上锁的卧室门都被迪克暴力飞踹打开了。比起被装修好的客厅和其他房间，上锁的屋子里破旧不堪，掉漆的家具和老化的木质比比皆是，没有电路的室内只靠着走廊的亮光勉强照清脚下。

达米安开着手机的手电筒开始翻找，大多的橱柜都空空如也，破旧的窗户被风吹得吱呀直响，突如其来的寒冷让他警惕地绷紧着身体，适宜的温度骤降，他呼出白色的雾气。“我找错了方向。”他确认到，回应他的是桌子移动划过地板的声音，达米安凑上前，从桌腿下拿出一张已经被撕碎的相片，上面只有一个穿着正装的小孩的影像，他的面容被撕去了，抬起手牵着的另一个大人也被撕去了。

提姆在废旧书房里发现了一封文件，夹在摆放得整整齐齐的书籍中间，一封精神检测报告，因过度刺激而选择性失忆，马克笔涂去了病人与医生的名字。他注意到书架上的书被保存得完好无损，与图书馆一样按照编号排好了顺序，里面不乏有珍贵的初版书收藏。最后他在抽屉里发现了一只沾着干涸血迹的钢笔，笔的末端刻着W的字样，那是一只华特曼钢笔。

一朵花落在了提姆手上，他疑惑地拿起来看了看，没有什么特别的雏菊，看起来像是刚从花园里采下。提姆歪着头思考了一会儿才缓缓张开嘴，“这是……奖励？因为我找到了所有的线索？”他听到小孩子的笑声，比他还矮一些的声音消失在门口。

迪克对着手里的日记本沉默，里面已经被撕毁到不剩什么，【给我再一次机会，我想要长大成人】，他的手指抚摸过剩下的几个单词，墨汁喷溅在句子的下面像是笔者被折断了钢笔。

他认得这个生涩的字体，笔墨终于赶在记忆消失之前带来了讯息。那是一封挑战书和一张满分的试卷，小孩傲慢地挑衅着他，而迪克却忙着和布鲁斯怄气一直呆在布鲁德海文没有回家。他只从照片和影像里见到过那个孩子，直到那些证据也都被埋葬了起来。

“杰森少爷，恶作剧也差不多要结束了。”阿福看着盘子里的饼干消失了两块，仔细观察才能发现桌子边缘的空气在有规律的颤动，凝胶一般的空气扭曲了背景。杰森在晃着双腿，消失的味觉让他尝不到饼干的味道，像是道歉一般他给阿福续上了一杯茶接着离开了餐厅。

布鲁斯在床上不自然地翻了个身，尖锐的头痛让他疲惫地选择了睡眠，他会在一早得到三个孩子收集到的证据，应该并不算晚。但是针刺般的疼痛令他辗转反侧，耳鸣让他分不清是迪克踹门的声音还是狂风撞击窗户，他呻吟一声捏住了鼻梁。

这时一个冰凉而柔软的东西贴在了他的额头，布鲁斯没有动弹，有什么在拉扯他的被子，那个冰冷的触觉像是一只幼小的手。布鲁斯睁开眼，黑暗之中他只能看清一个模糊的轮廓，有人从床下探出身来，他伸手握住了拉扯被单的东西，像是小孩的手腕，却带着滑腻而粘稠的触感。

“Daddy，晚安。”稚嫩的声音贴在耳边却像是来自过去的呼声，徒劳地尝试填满空白的记忆，布鲁斯感到无比的困倦，唯一剩下的意识让他没有松开孩子的手，在和沉重的眼皮对抗的最后，他看到那个人影爬上了床铺，而幽灵的下半身在腹部被截去了。

TBC  
——————————————————————————  
是之前玩日系恐怖游戏时一直很想写的故事，埋了很多伏笔又怕自己忘记x（肯定会忘记x  
不出意外下一章就能完结  
PS.文章里杰森留下的字都很简单，比如留下是Stay，答对了是Bingo，考虑过用英文表示但是又觉得很突兀hhhhh  
华特曼钢笔是Waterman，比较有名又昂贵的一种  
给我再一次机会，我想要长大成人：是三傻大闹宝莱坞里的歌词，Give me another chance I wanna grow up once again，当时听到就很想用在杰森身上  
和朋友吐槽，Jason中心，写了三千字才刚提到他的名字hhhh我真的好罗嗦


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯很少能睡一个安稳觉，梦中常常有人来找他，最好的情况是一个他未曾谋面的孩子，整齐的西装马甲外却套着破旧的夹克，他拉着布鲁斯的手在街巷狂奔，子弹从他们身边擦过却毫发无损，小孩发出清脆铃铛般的笑声。而布鲁斯的噩梦来源于封存在盒子里被寄来的断指，血迹从木盒的缝隙渗出，他听见很多人的狞笑，带着挑衅和张狂。

“醒醒。”他听见一个小孩的声音，体重压着他的胸口让他呼吸不畅，贴在他脸侧的手掌缺少了食指和无名指，“醒过来老家伙，你得找到我。”

布鲁斯震惊地瞪大了双眼，房间吊灯打开的瞬间他看清了身上那个血淋淋的孩子，本来模糊的面孔映在碧蓝的瞳孔终于又变得清晰，在近乎钻刺头骨的疼痛中，遗忘的记忆像是海潮一般扑来，他在迷雾中找回了那个名字。

“杰森！”布鲁斯哑着嗓音伸出手，杰森就像是从未出现一般消失了，传到耳畔的只剩下迪克的怒吼。“这就是你承担责任的方式，选择性失忆？他在这儿待了多久？谁杀死了他？他为了你而死你这个混蛋！”

布鲁斯任由迪克扯着自己的衣领，眼神清明地像是从一场梦中醒来。杰森曾经带着他穿过哥谭的小巷，他们躲在垃圾堆旁的破洞中，黑帮举着枪狂奔而去，杰森骂骂咧咧地竖起中指被布鲁斯拦下了。

“注意礼貌。”布鲁斯不太满意地叮嘱，杰森是来自街道的孩子，他曾经自嘲自己是哥谭的老鼠。他们第一次见面的时候杰森偷了布鲁斯的钱包，却在送给一个吃不上饭的小女孩时被警察抓住了，然后韦恩家的主人把小偷带回了家。

“这话你和那些黑帮混混去说。”杰森推开木板向外偷窥，“我以为有钱人家是不会碰到这种情况呢。”布鲁斯沉默了，他们待到天明才离开。距离韦恩公司推进哥谭改革计划还有三十天。

还有十六天的时候杰森没有回家，绑架犯分别切下了他右手的食指和无名指以及左手的中指和小指，包装成一份“精美”的礼品送去了韦恩的家宅，他们没有提出赎人的现金，自始至终的目的不过是被人所雇为了对抗布鲁斯的哥谭复兴，他们要让韦恩家的主人崩溃。

湖边的别墅是布鲁斯一时兴起为杰森买的，而绑匪却发现了无人知道的地下室，即使在警察地毯式搜索的时候他们仍旧把杰森关在楼下，直到一份死亡录像在韦恩发布会的大屏幕上意外的播放了。

布鲁斯从一场梦中醒来，一个他的孩子没有死亡的世界。提姆拦下来迪克挥出的拳头，把那份精神检测报告放在床铺上。他只在远处见过杰森，还没来得及了解这个在他之前的养子。“有比这个更重要的东西吧，迪克。”他把声音挤出喉咙，“杰森需要我们干什么，这份本该在‘一切之后’的文件怎么到达这栋别墅的。”

“是我拿来的。”阿福静悄悄地出现在他们身后说，无视了布鲁斯近乎审问的眼神，“所有烧毁后剩余的东西都在这里了。”他们隐隐看到有一个透明的身影在阿福身边打转，迪克不忍地移开了视线。“你得放他走，老爷。是时候放杰森少爷走了。”

杰森的时间不多了。

他第二次睁开眼的时候孤零零地站在地下室，沾满血的刀具和桌面刺痛着他的眼睛，几包黑色的垃圾袋扎紧丢在角落，他曾经眼睁睁看着其中一个男人把他切断的手臂扔进那个袋子里，不需查看他都清楚里面存放的是什么。杰森撑着墙干呕，眼泪滴落在地上留不下一点痕迹。

杰森·陶德的死讯传遍了哥谭，他坐在湖畔抬头看着月亮的时候总能感觉到布鲁斯在呼唤他的名字，那种思念越强烈杰森的力量就越大，尽管他的死亡之地仍旧阻止他离开。杰森开始在别墅里闲逛，打翻桌子或者是让窗户开开关关。

他死去的第十天，阿尔弗雷德造访了，他飞奔上前拥抱了这个双眼含泪的老人。接下来的十年他们一直在保守着这个秘密，而布鲁斯的潜意识强烈到让杰森无法消失，直到有一天他在听阿福讲哥谭的趣闻时吐出了鲜血，伤口在他的指根成型接着截去了他的手指，腹部喷溅出鲜血的时候有什么穿刺了他的左眼。

杰森的时间不多了，他逗留的越久就越没法保持人类的样子，力量越强大就越容易失去自我。“我想见见他。”杰森呛咳着说，“我想见见布鲁斯。”

他不再能说话了。

阿福帮他把别墅的地址发给布鲁斯，在所有人都进入别墅的时候折返抽走了车里的汽油，在这之前他按照杰森所说分批带来了几桶汽油放在别墅的储物室里——一个除了家里做饭的人没有人会进去的地方。

“浴室、湖边以及一个……存放尸体的地点。”提姆总结到，“他们在浴室令他溺水而死，接着在浴缸里放血可以减少在别处留下血迹的可能。”

“我不认为他们埋葬了杰森，而且他在湖边吓唬提姆应该也有蹊跷。”迪克补充道，达米安有些闷闷不乐，杰森没给他什么线索，只不过是自顾自地捉弄他，插不上话的感觉令他不爽。

突然一大捧花瓣从他们头顶散落下来，接着是哒哒哒的脚步声，杰森光着脚踩出的血脚印从布鲁斯鞋边一路通向储物室的门，最后停在被食品柜压紧的地毯旁边。布鲁斯顺着他的脚印推开门，他了然地看着堆叠的汽油桶，杰森抓着他的手晃了晃，没有温度却仍旧熟悉。“迪克，我们把这个搬开。”

杰森又去拉扯达米安的衣袖，气得对方对着空气拳打脚踢，他抽走了达米安的腰带，带着那个东西以诡异的路线冲出了屋子。“你应该跟着他去看看。”提姆提醒道。“不用你说我也知道！”达米安抓着裤腰反驳回去。

他随着杰森来到了湖边，凌晨黑漆漆的景色让他几乎找不到杰森的踪迹，几乎。“你准备用腰带勒死我还是怎样。”然后他眼睁睁看着杰森把皮带扔进了湖中，“收回前言，你是个欠揍的混蛋。要是能碰到你我一定把你送进医院。”达米安脱掉上衣跳进了湖里，杰森跟着他一起下了水，接近湖底的地方很安静，仅有月光照射的湖底只有水草像是要吞噬他一般舞动着。

达米安无法自制地颤抖着手指，接着他的头发就被毫不留情地扯了一下，气泡从他嘴角溢出，达米安皱着眉用和布鲁斯如出一辙的不满表情瞪着杰森。恐惧消失了。

他看到安静躺在沙床上的腰带，还有一个黑色的塑料袋，达米安游过去准备打开袋子时，杰森用力捏住了他的手腕，那股力道几乎在他手腕留下痕迹。他突然就明白袋子里的是什么了。

他并不感到抱歉，或者是同情，一个战士与死亡对抗的样子不该被同情。“至少我们有一个共同点，我们都讨厌德雷克。”达米安湿淋淋的头发打着蔫向下滴水，他拎着袋子走回别墅，抬起手做出一个击掌的动作，他感到冰凉的手掌拍过来。“我还真挺想看看你活着的样子。”他摸了摸口袋里那个被撕毁到只剩身体的照片，那应该是杰森，而另一半是他父亲。

他们从储物室内打开的地板沿着楼梯下到地下室中。铺天盖地用血写下的字交叠着布满了墙壁，被勉强整理过的刑具被丢在桌子下的阴影里，布鲁斯和迪克看起来刚刚争吵过，两人的嘴角都留着青紫的印记。

我想离开

布鲁斯

为什么没有找到我

新的养子？

我恨你

他们为什么没有死？

你没有为我复仇

凌乱的字迹像是刻在墙壁上的愤怒和仇恨，而黑色喷漆遮盖在字迹之上留下了最后的理智，烧毁我的尸体。

布鲁斯静静地站在地下室中央，尸体早已变成白骨，血迹渗透进地板无法抹去，而他每一次想起杰森，都是在即将失去他的时候。“把汽油搬下来。”短暂的沉默之后他说，身体颤抖着像是暴露在寒冬的雪中，“我们把别墅烧了。”

汽油洒落在尸体袋上，泼溅在木质的地板和家具上，布鲁斯站在门口把火柴丢到门廊内，几乎能照亮天空的火光包裹着别墅，成为整片黑暗中唯一的光芒。“我会放你走。”布鲁斯向后退了几步，火焰的热度让他的皮肤生疼。“我现在就放你离开，杰森。”

迪克上前拉着他让布鲁斯站到更安全的距离，他们突然在门口看到了一个影子，一个被烈焰包裹着的高个男人，夹克的衣角被高温气流掀起，他一动不动地站在火焰中直视着他们，像是感受不到灼热一般。

晚安。一个陌生的声音出现在他们脑中，然后那个男人冲他们挥手。如果杰森没有死去，他也应该这么大了。布鲁斯闭上双眼，听着烈火焚烧干净这片土地，它会带走渗入水泥砖块的血迹和哀嚎，它也将会带走那些幕后凶手和杀人犯的灵魂，最后火焰会带走所有的记忆。

布鲁斯·韦恩有四个孩子，第二个死于谋杀和大火。

END

———————————————————————

一直很想写的故事结果没写多少就结束了hhhh虽然恐怖游戏能打很久，但是落笔的时候实在不会描写x

忘记说是普通人AU了但貌似没有影响（喂

阿福knows all

以及没错，最后火焰中的影子是长大后的杰森

杰森喷在墙上的是Burn My Body

最后谢谢各位的观看！


End file.
